blaqmajiikfandomcom-20200214-history
Petro Moyaz
Petro Ario Moyaz, also known as Decibel is the main character from Blaq Majiik. He was born in Venice, Italy and is now an Orphan living with Guardian and God Father David Richars. Basics Petro is an Italian/Canadian goth living in Canada's central city New Mora. Both of his parents; Gabriel and Evelia Moyaz, were killed when he was 3. It was apparantly a freak car accident involving explosives a nd a large unidentifiable creature with giant fangs and claws, but Petro doesn't remember much about it, and no one seems willing to fill him in on it. He spent most of his childhood in Bernadette's Home for young Orphans, where he was an outcast among the other children. This became apparant to everyone when he started to see and hear things. Things that when investigated by an adult or another orphan would turn out to be nothing at all. This ammount of isolation from other children forced him to grow up a bit too fast, and seems to have affected how he reacts to friends and Family. Petro attends Mortrund High School, where his insecurities bubble to the surface. He always feels he's being watched, and has to resist the urge to yell out to the voices in his head. Family Petro lives with his God Father/Guardian, David Richars at his Mansion just outside New Mora. He's taken part of the attic as his room, and is supplied with everything he could possibly need. Despite Richars presence, there are other beings inhabiting the building, including; Ghouls, Dragons, and Faeries of all sorts! Petro is often times left alone without Richars around-he has a job to do afterall-and has come under the "Nannyship" of a cranky ghoul named Snergh. He tries to change Petro's attitude but fails miserably at it, resorting to stern lectures and Dissapointement speeches. Related Articles *The Moyaz Family *The Richars Family Relationships Petro likes to keep to himself and is often times thought too weird to communicate with. Petro is very clingy, as he's never had any good friends before-he doesn't want to loose the ones he has now. This results in him being a little more dependant than he would admit, and makes him more depressed than ever when he's left with no one to be around. In the way of Romance, Petro gets very little, preferring to stick with a friend than a girlfriend. The female students at Mortrund give him strange looks and avoid him whenever possible. Abilities and Skills Petro is very flexible and acrobatic-but not many people realize this. He's also quick on his feet, using his long legs to keep distance between him and dangerous opponants. His thin frame help him spin and glide through counter attacks like they're everyday tasks, and the muscles in his legs make sure he can kick and jump to heroic measures. Magic is something Petro isn't new to, but is still pretty terrible at. His spells usually backfire or don't work, and he finds himself bringing spell books around with him to memorize certain ones. The only spells that seem to always work, no matter what, are Saim Lakash and Ayyrtah. Like most magic users however, Petro can blast off strips and bursts of energy-in his case Blue energy-that emits from various body parts, mostly hands. This comes in especially handy with Petro's knack for forgetting spell names, and movements. Petro is also a Necromancer, but is unstable, and does not summon zombies or liches. summoning is also a bit hard for Petro and excerts alot of his energy. Combat Suit/Costume P etro's outfit is constructed to suit his abilities, which are to say; running/jumping at high speeds, flexible spins and turns, ankle breaking falls. When it was formed, it picked up on his abilities, and the suit thus enhances his speed, defense and agility, while simultanously decreaseing his offense and physical strength. Petro's costume is very dark, made of mostly blacks, with blue highlights. Like most of the suits, his is two pieced-a black, form fitting, thin and flexible suit underneath, and a heavier, thicker more protective cloak-like piece on top. Fears/Medical Conditions Phobias *'Kinemortophobia - fear of the undead specifically zombies' *'Claustrophobia – fear of confined spaces.' *'Haptephobia – fear of being touched.' *'Ligyrophobia/Phonophobia – fear of loud noises/sounds.' Medical Conditions *Severe Depression *Schizophrenia - Assumed by psychiatrists, but never really proven Category:Characters Category:Protagonists